


Acerodon jubatus

by calixtolixto, JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Series: Joker War [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, tim drake is drake
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixtolixto/pseuds/calixtolixto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: Batman está cayendo en una espiral directo a su destrucción, no sólo el murciélago está en juego, Bruce Wayne, su herencia, su vida, su fortuna, la familia está hecha pedazos y sin ningún pegamento para unirla ahora con la muerte de Alfred, Bruce no sabe cómo hacerlo y aun si lo supiera hay pedazos faltantes, todo lo suyo le será arrebatado al no ser que logre ganar a un estratega como ninguno que se haya enfrentado antes.Para su fortuna hay nuevas alianzas solo espera que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al hombre detrás de la máscara.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Joker War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dark Ronin





	1. Chapter 12. El Diseño del Murcielago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/ Chapter 11. El fugitivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56844235).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Batman derrapa los neumáticos, su corazón late en la garganta - Estás seguro de la información

Por desgracia Sr Wayne se ha confirmado, hay un faltante de 1369 millones en su cuenta, eso trajo la atención del gobierno cuando primero ingresos el dinero desde su fundación a la cuenta de Wayne Enterprise para luego ser enviado a 3 cuentas diferentes, el dinero se ha vuelto irrastreable. Pero nuestro mayor problema es ahora con el fisco - se escucha papeleo al fondo, posiblemente Lucios está buscando la información exacta - los cargos imputados a Bruce Wayne es fraude fiscal por más de 32549 millones, creación de empresas fantasmas, lavado de dinero, coalición con el narcotráfico, las cuentas han sido congeladas, está en la mira la subasta de su propio hogar, la empresa vigilada por los federales - un suspiro - lo lamento señor Wayne

Batman apretó los dientes, su corazón latía en la garganta - y del supuesto comprador - jadea Batman mientras esquiva los lanzacohetes sacudiendo el batmovil

Batgirl me dio el nombre antes de desaparecer, un tal Manolo Garza dicen que es un Español que ha estado buscando forma de hacerse un imperio, pero la base de datos no ha dado ninguna información extra, este surgió de la nada - la comunicación con Lucios empieza a fallar, todo está empezando a desmoronarse por todos lados, su fortuna, su empresa, su hogar, su vida, Gotham entre la guerra con el Designer, estuvo tan cerca de no ser por que ahora tenía dos frentes que cuidar, el Joker o más bien los hombres del Joker habían entrado en escena generando una lucha de dos frentes los hombres del Designer luchaban contra los del Joker y ambos daban batalla a Batman, miles de vidas en riesgo durante sus peleas callejeras.

Catwoman necesito refuerzos en la Narrows entre la quinta y Lincoln - gruñe Batman por el comunicador girando las ruedas del Batmovil, dobla a la izquierda algo enorme que no esperaba se encuentra frente a él, el gran camión blindado baja unas armas apunta y dispara. Batman aprieta los dientes, el auto se eleva en el cielo ante el golpe de la explosión, el metal truena vibrando ante el impacto, Bruce siente como gira de forma desordenada en el aire antes de impactar el suelo, todo gira, las láminas empiezan a desprenderse del vehículo, su protección está siendo destruida, siente un golpe en sus costillas y cráneo cuando su cuerpo choca hacia los costados y de frente de la estructura de su nave una y otra vez. 

El vehículo se queja las láminas truenan queda por un momento suspendido en un ángulo imposible de permanecer antes de caer en el suelo con las llantas apuntando el cielo, los cristales blindados se han roto, la lámina retorcida, Bruce gime retira una lámina enterrada en su pierna, toma la XSTAT 30 para detener el sangrado, con su otra pierna patea los restos de cristal en el parabrisas para salir del vehículo necesita hacerlo rápido antes de que el camión blindado lanze el siguiente ataque que está preparando. Batman se arrastra, escucha el camión acercarse, las armas alistarse, se lanza con un gruñido hacia delante lo más lejos que su cuerpo se lo permite, la explosión llega junto con el calor que envuelve su espalda, el golpe de la detonación lo arroja lejos 

* * *

**En alguna parte de Gotham hace tres días**

Designer ha llegado por fin - un hombre de su ejército entra 

The Designer se incorpora impaciente moviéndose delante de su escritorio - Hazlo pasar - ordena. Un hombre alto, construido como un muro de ladrillos, vestido como militar con una chaqueta blanca con el rostro de un payaso macabro con dientes afilados en su espalda con una línea cruzada en medio del rostro entra, está enmascarado por completo con una capucha de tela roja entra - ClownHunter ya era hora - entrega una maleta al hombre - lo que pidió para complementar su armamento, el resto se le dará al término de su trabajo 

The Designer toma unos papeles colocándolos abiertos en el escritorio, el Clownhunter se acerca para mirarlos - Aquí hay esquemas de los posibles pasos a seguir del Joker el imbécil intentara poner en práctica el plan que me robo, solo que hay una cuestión con el Joker, es desordenado, sádico y peligroso, eso si sabemos jugar nuestras cartas puede ser una ventaja, pero le advierto este sujeto es impredecible, por ninguna razón confíe en él - advierte - apeguese al plan, si tiene oportunidad de eliminarlo antes hágalo sin pensarlo, estamos corriendo bajo reloj gracias a su intervención se ha congelado los juicios contra Wayne y está atrasando el proceso para adquirir una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo, con recursos ilimitados, tecnología secreta, armas y planes que me haran el hombre más poderoso. Con lo que respecta a Batman hazle creer que estás de su lado, será más fácil si piensa que eres un aliado. Si por alguna razón te lleva a su escondite solo oprime la señal, hay también un nuevo dispositivo que ayudará a hacker su información con solo colocarlo debajo de la mesa de alguna computadora cerca 

Algún mensaje que quiera entregar - pregunta el ClowHunter con una extraña voz modificada por el modulador que se encuentra colocado en su cuello 

Solo dile que the Designer manda saludos - cierra el archivo, entrega todo el kit al Clownhunter - mantenme informado, recuerda no confíes en el payaso la más leve ventaja la usara en tu contra, no cometas ese error

Delo por hecho - respondió Clownhunter tomando el comunicador y los planes 

Clownhunter asiente tomando todo el kit, gira sobre sus talones fuera de la puerta una escolta lo estaba esperando, camina junto con los hombres por el largo pasillo mientras estos parlotean sobre si está listo para enfrentarse al príncipe payaso, el cazador no siente necesidad por entablar cualquier tipo de charla inútil, en cuanto sale del resguardado lugar guarda los objetos y arranca su moto dirigiéndose hacia uno de los muelles de Gotham, uno que da vista al casino, pasa donde hay una trifulca entre los hombres del Joker y el Designer, saca su metralleta y hace algunos agujeros en los payasos sin frenar siquiera, él tiene una presa más importante que cazar, los hombres del Diseñador pueden hacerse cargo del ejército inferior del payaso

Cerca de un almacén rentado bajo el nombre de Bridget Jones entra sacando su pistola en su espalda, retira el candado luego digita una serie de números en la puerta de seguridad, entra y apunta con su arma en el interior, con un pie cierra la puerta para evitar intrusos, camina por el pasillo, es un largo almacen con otros pequeños almacenes, la renta fue elevada sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a tener arrendadores curiosos en el lugar, todo parece estar en orden, no hay ni un alma dentro, abre otra puerta con un código diferente y entra por ella, deja en una pequeña mesa el maletín con el dinero y el kit entregado. Rápidamente saca una maleta, armas, dispositivos de rastreo, kid médico, binoculares cosas necesarias para su trabajo. El cazador se pone a trabajar en su armamento con destreza, abre un pequeño maletín con una computadora táctica dentro, teclea buscando conectarse con las cámaras de la ciudad busca, busca, una imagen llama su atención un destello morado entrando en un camión blindado modificado con armas de alto calibre - Gotcha - murmura, se incorpora de la silla para colocar todo su armamento, la cacería ha iniciado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 13. El inicio del fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56745523).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	2. Chapter 14. Payasos y Cazadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 13. El inicio del fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56745523).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> Colony presento un capitulo bastante coqueto  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088/chapters/56896006#workskin  
> Colony  
> halfmoonmagic  
> Chapter 69: Unmasked  
> si estan aburridos les sugiero que le den un vistazo, es interesante el enfoque con Jim Gordon hacía Red Hood  
> De nuevo agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esto que se ha hecho algo más que un Hobby y ahora es una terapia de ansiedad con todo esto del covid 19, recuerden no es la fauna silvestre la culpable de todo esta situación, el asesinato de murciélagos es solo un impacto ecológico, un atentado hacia nuestra madre naturaleza, cuando el ser humano es el culpable de tener prácticas poco saludables hacia el equilibrio ecológico, solo digan no a la sopa de murciélago y sigan las instrucciones para evitar contagio

Batman se encuentra sangrando en el suelo, duda que la ayuda logre llegar a tiempo, se arrastra en un intento por cubrirse y recuperar aliento, la armadura no podrá protegerlo contra armamento pesado, mira unos contenedores como puede cojea hacia ellos junto a tiempo antes de que otra ataque se ejecute, esta vez una rafaga de balas

_HA,HA,HA_ \- se escucha en el aire - Murcielaguito, murcielaguito no te escondas quisy quisy - lo llaman como si fuera un perro el maldito Joker, el corte de cartucho se escucha lo que sigue es un _TARATATA TARATATA_ balas impactando por todo el lugar de forma desordenada junto con la dulce melodía discordante de la risa maniática, Batman se lanza hacia un costado toma su batarang, lo lanza hacia donde escucha la risa - fallaste - su voz chillona y burlona del payaso resuena, apunta hacia Batman, este aprieta un botón provocando que el batarang a unos centímetros de los pies del Joker explote 

Aaah - chilla el Joker - eso fue rudo de tu parte, Batman ve hombres saliendo del vehículo con armas, se levanta y corre entre las balas, algunas muerden su piel sin llegar a herirlo de gravedad gracias a su armadura, se cubre con su capa blindada, los hombres corren atajando cualquier salida, el vehículo se mueve apuntando a su cabeza para impedir el uso del gancho. 

Oh! ¿Batsy no vas a darme la bienvenida? por lo menos Batgirl tuvo la cortesía de mostrarse en nuestra cita - el payaso volvió a reír

Batman cerró los puños el Joker estaba tras la desaparición de Barbara - ¿Que hiciste con ella? - gruño lanzando otro batarang a las manos de un gamberro disfrazado de payaso, el arma cayó al suelo junto con un grito cuando el batarang se enterró en su brazo. 

Yo nada, solo le envie a un viejo conocido, sabes como soy Batsy siempre me enamorado de las reuniones familiares - hubo más rafagas de balas, Batman no podía permanecer mucho tiempo oculto, se arriesgo y lanzó su gancho pero la explosión del disparo lo alcanzó derribandolo de forma desordenada al suelo. El payaso se acercó apuntadolo con un gran rifle - Lo que me recuerda, tus pajaritos te envían un hola con mirada salvaje cortó cartucho, Batman gruño indefenso preguntandose a quien más tenía en sus garras tal vez a Damian pero cuando hablaron el niño estaba en el aeropuerto, Dick era Ric en Blud Batman sintió náuseas de pensarlo en sus garras, Tim imposible la última vez que supo de él parecía estar fuera del mundo y bueno Red Hood ni idea donde estaba aparte podía cuidarse solo en lo que él respectaba, sin embargo el estómago protestó con una sensación de hundimiento todas las veces que el Joker lo había lastimado de forma sádica y brutal, desde su muerte, cuando quemó su rostro con ácido casi lo mata 

Una bala llegó a la escopeta - Primera regla, nunca juegues con tu comida - una voz metálica retumbó por el lugar, una escopeta en una mano disparó dándole a un secuaz que se atravesó en el camino entre el cazador y su objetivo, en la otra mano una pistola dando a otro mientras el Joker corría protegiéndose de los disparos. Batman se sentía incomodo con toda la sangre a pesar de que era sangre del enemigo, necesitaba detener esa locura, empezó a incorporarse cuando sintió una mano que le dio un tirón fuerte levantandolo -, momento para moverse - el hombre disparó dejando otro cuerpo en la cera 

No más disparos - gruñó Baman, sintió la mirada del hombre antes de disparar de nuevo hiriendo a otro gamberro 

Tienes muchos deseos de muerte ¿no es así? - El hombre aferró su agarre antes cambiar a una metralleta y dar una rafaga de balas a los pies de los hombres que empezaron a correr, por este lado, el hombre lo arrastró a velocidad hacia otro extremo entre la rafaga que regalaba a los hombres del Joker de forma descuidada, no le importaba si hería o mataba 

Suficiente - Batman lo sujeto de la chaqueta, sintió un empujón sin decoro fuerte por parte del desconocido 

Entonces muévete - siseó con voz metalica, Batman necesitaba respuestas, definitivamente no le estaba agradando este nuevo personaje en las calles, ¿amigo?¿enemigo? tendría que averiguarlo, sin embargo por el momento no veía una buena alianza con el desconocido. Ambos se movieron a un callejón cerca, el hombre quitó una sucia manta de su moto - súbete - ordenó, Batman no iba a protestar no era el momento y necesitaba alejar a ese loco antes de que hiciera toda un masacre en sus calles, Batman subio atras del hombre sujetándose fuertemente, sin esperar más arrancó la moto girando, la grava se levantó ante las protestas de las llantas, corrió hacia el lado oeste

Vamos hacia el centro de los Narrows - gruño Batman, el hombre en automatico se desvio segun la indicacion, Batman informo a Catwoman el cambio de lugar de reunión, este hombre manejaba como si el diablo fuera detrás de él, saltó cercas, derrumbó botes de basura, provocó que un automóvil casi se impactara con otro, Batman solo refunfuño. Por fin llegaban Batman podía ver las sombras en los tejados de Catwoman y Harley Quinn, sintió el derrapón en su cuerpo cuando las llantas rechinaron en un semicírculo, definitivamente al hombre le gustaba lucirse - Bien vas a decirme quien eres ¿o tendré que leerte en los periódicos? - Batman bajo lentamente de la moto, Cat y Harley aterrizaron a su lado

Puedes llamarme Clownhunter - el hombre se anunció

Bien Clownhunter, para que estemos claros, esta es mi cuidad y si quieres colaborar no permito matanzas en ella - gruño Batman

Creo que el memo no fue recibido por el Joker - Batman podría jurar que eso había sido un gruñido enojado por parte del cazador

Entonces te lo haré más claro Clownhunter - Batman apuntó al pecho del hombre con el dedo golpeándolo - si asesinas de nuevo iré tras de ti

Entiendo, de nada por salvar tu trasero - gruño el hombre sacudiendose el dedo invasora de su pecho, luego arrancó rechinando las llantas y solo se fue

¿Y ese quien era? - Catwoman se acercó

Clownhunter 

¿Amigo o enemigo? - pregunto Selina de nuevo

No lo sé Cat, pero es peligroso necesitamos tenerlo vigilado 

Pero podríamos utilizarlo - chillo Harley - ahora que el Joker ha vuelto y con compañía, esa horrible mujer es el mismo diablo - Batman observó como Harley se retorcía 

¿Compañía?

Sí, se hace llamar Punchline es la nueva adquisición del Joker digamos que le gusta jugar con cosas filosas - explicó Selina - Batman necesitas atención - dijo con voz preocupada

Y otro auto - gruño Batman apretando el botón para llamar al avión - a la azotea - sintió como sus costillas protestaron al levantar la pistola, replicaron dolorosamente cuando se elevo por el aire gimiendo al aterrizar, las manos de Selina fueron de inmediato para sostenerlo preguntando cómo se encontraba - Estoy bien Cat - gruño sabiendo que no se encontraba bien, para su fortuna el avión llegaba. 

El viaje a la cueva fue rápido, tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionar todo el desastre pero primero necesitaba remendar sus heridas, Selina fue de ayuda, no tenía las manos de Alfred y mucho menos sus conocimientos para repararlo sin embargo agradeció tener a alguien a su lado. Bruce se cambió de traje y volvió a reunirse con Harley y Catwoman para pedir un informe de la situación

El pingüino ha sido enlistado por el Designer - informó Cat

Es genial que no tengamos a Deathstroke pisandonos los talones -chillo Harley 

Por otro lado he estado en busca de ayuda extra - señaló Selina 

Batman revisó su teléfono, tenía llamadas perdidas de Leslie algo que le pareció extraño, dudo antes de hacer la llamada - tengo que atender esto - Batman fue a un lugar privado - Doctora Thompkins me reporto a su llamada - Leslie le informo que tenia a Tim con ella - ¿Tim, pero como llegó con usted? - parte de él agradeció que el Joker no lo tuviera, tal vez estaba fanfarroneando, pero el Joker no era de ese tipo, lo más extraño y lo que le hizo que sus entrañas se encogieran fue el anuncio que fue llevado por uno de los compañeros de Jason, Bizarro el clon de Superman, Batman se preguntó cuando volvieron a juntarse durante mucho tiempo no los vio juntos - gracias doctora manténgalo seguro, iré en cuanto me sea posible - de inmediato colgó, preto la tecla de llamado rápido a Damian, se preocupo cuando no hubo respuesta, dejó un mensaje y luego llamó a Dick pero el resultado fue el mismo, Batman sintió que su mundo se encogía, la tierra se abría debajo de él sus dos hijos perdidos con posibilidades de que el Joker los mantuviera cautivos bajo un macabro plan.

Batman salió directo donde los vehículos se encontraban - Cat necesito que intentes recuperar los rastros del Batmovil usa el Batplane

Batman ¿donde vas? - Bruce no detuvo su marcha ante la pregunta de Selina

Necesito atender un asunto urgente - monto la moto y se dirigió al consultorio de la doctora Thompkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo olvide hay otro fics que tiene excelente pinta  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587741/chapters/56596930  
> Reclaim Your Crown  
> cxvalentine  
> este es en portugués en este caso Jason es cobijado por Queen después de su resurrección.  
> Y espero que pronto tengamos el nuevo fics de Caliope96 que está en proceso, muy recomendable.  
> Señores este es su espacio, sugerencias, fics, comics, libros sean libres de recomendar  
> Un libro genial es casi el paraíso de Luis Spota  
> La serie del El psicoanalista y Jaque al psicoanalista de Katzenbach no podrás despegar la nariz del libro, bueno a mi me paso


	3. Chapter 15. Ánade real

Estaciono la moto en un callejón a dos cuadras de la clínica, no deseaba arriesgar la ubicación de su pupilo ya era el tercer día desde que Tim Drake se encontraba internado lo supo cuando la dr Leslie compartió amablemente la información del estado del niño, su pajarito leal, no tenía el brillo, al destreza combinado con los años de experiencia de Dick, tampoco era su hijo de sangre como Damian solo que Tim tenía un corazón de oro capaz de sacrificarse por cualquiera había sabido colarse en uno de los momentos más dolidos de Bruce, la muerte de Jason lo había roto de más de una forma y fue tan astillado que nunca logró recuperarse de ese fracaso la herida fue tan profunda que dejó una cicatriz insensible en su corazón

Lanzó una línea a lo alto del edificio, corrió por los tejados cubriéndose entre las sombras y muros que encontraba, Batman solía usar el manto estelar de la noche para cubrir su presencia pero el tiempo apremiaba respuestas, dio por sentado que sus hijos estarían seguros, su atención se centró en Damian cuando vio un cambio de actitud en él niño, se escurría cobijado por la ausencia de la luz a un destino desconocido, sus instintos de padre no se equivocaron cuando descubrió la prisión clandestina y culpo a Jason por sugerir tal cosa, Bruce lo hubiera tomado solo que olvido algo, curiosamente cuando Damian inició la compra para dicha empresa Jason no estaba en Gotham y tanto Batman como Bruce lo sabía a la perfección, Red Hood fue arrancado de su mano justiciera por el arquero Roy Harper, Arsenal justo cuando iba en camino de arrojarlo a Arkham, no podía permitir que el terror pasado sucediera de nuevo, que la locura de Red Hood volviera a manchar las calles de sangre o que se volcara hacia la familia decidido a continuar con su sangrienta venganza, primero pensó en llevarlo a casa pero la boca de Jason que siempre corría entre sarcamos hirientes le dio un giro a su decisión, Batman se encargó de encontrar cada casa de seguridad de Hood la quemó hasta sus cimientos, cada armadura, arma, cuenta bancaria fue destruida NO MÁS RED HOOD había decidido Batman, hospitales, veterinarias, doctores que trabajaban dudosamente bajo el soborno de un fajo de dinero fueron investigados, el Capo Rojo simplemente se evaporó durante un mes y quince días, Batman monitoreo cada movimiento en Gotham, Bludhaven, Nueva York, Nueva Jersey, todo estados unidos sin huellas de la mancha roja de la familia, por consiguiente Damian estaba dando atribuciones sin base alguna a Jason como resultado a la discusión el manto de Robin le fue retirado a Damian y la desintegración de su equipo hasta nuevo aviso

Bruce pensó que eso le daría a Damian algo en que pensar, pero las noticias de la repentina muerte de KGBeast llegaron al poco tiempo, rumores de la presencia de los Teen Titans llegaron a sus oídos, no cometería él mismo error de con Jason, Damian no se lo merecía, se esforzó durante años para sacar de su sistema las enseñanzas de la liga de los Al Ghul, durante años trabajó bien a su lado y Damian era su hijo de sangre y carne, un niño, lo amarraría a su capa de ser necesario, pero el desastre tocó a la puerta por segunda vez, su atención se desvió hasta que su hijo lo llamó desde un aeropuerto en las afueras de Gotham, reconoció su falta con humildad, ambos necesitaban una nueva oportunidad, ya lo había perdido por una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

Batman encontró una ventana invitando a acceder dentro de las instalaciones de la clínica, por su puesto que la tomó, aterrizó dentro del consultorio de la doctora Thompkins espero con paciencia a que llegara, afortunadamente no fue mucho 

Leslie cerró la puerta, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de allanamientos - Oh Batman te estábamos esperando, por aca por favor - Batman la siguió a un discreto y apartada habitación donde Tim ya se había desconectado toda tripa externa a su cuerpo - Batman te prometo que te cobraré un guardia personal para ustedes cada vez que alguno de ustedes ingrese a mi clínica, tengo que drogarlos para evitar que se lesionen más - gruño Leslie

Batman - Tim lo llamó con tonos de preocupación en su voz, preocupación que se denotaba en su rostro levemente pálido - El Joker está usando a Nightwing, su compañera se encarga de manipularlo - Batman observaba como Tim se movía nervioso por la habitación - Yo... yo necesito volver a Etiopía, un viaje rápido

Tim- Batman necesitaba calmar a Tim mientras murmuraba cosas por la habitación vistiéndose nerviosamente - Tim - uso la voz que usa para controlar a sus hijos en un ataque de pánico o cuando desea reprenderlos funcionando de forma satisfactoria, Tim dio un brinco desde su piel y quedó quieto mirándolo como una lechuza 

Barbara ha desaparecido, necesitamos recuperarla, recuperar a Dick y posiblemente a Damian tambien, te necesito aquí - Batman no podía permitir que Tim viajará solo para comprometer su salud, no lo dejaría perdido de su radar hasta encontrar al Joker y recuperar a los suyos 

Tim volvió a moverse nervioso, sacó su teléfono y volvió a meterlo, su mano pasaba restregando sus hebras negras gruesas de sus cabeza una y otra vez - Jason, Bruce, Jason puede estar herido o peor 

Tim - Batman lo tomó de los brazos - necesito que te calmes 

Tim es imposible que hagas cualquier viaje en este momento - señaló Leslie - tus heridas pueden abrirse - Batman se dio cuenta de la mirada de Leslie hacia los dos, buscando el apoyo de Batman

Batman no entiendes - Tim levantó la voz - de no ser por mi Hood no hubiera ido a ese almacén - una corriente helada recorrió la espina de Batman a la mención del almacén, por supuesto el Joker quería hacer un remate - fue por mi, me saco, luchó contra Dick, contra los hombres del Joker y esa.. esa horrible mujer 

Tim, Hood hirió a Ric - todo estaba fuera de proporción, sus hijos luchando entre ellos y Hood no era el de antes, tal vez la experiencia, tal vez el control lo estaban haciendo mucho más letal que antes, la última vez les pateo el trasero a todos ellos cuando fue acusado de ser Leviathan con poco esfuerzo, eso le dio un nuevo temor a Batman no quería a Hood cerca de los otros, no confiaba en Hood entre sus problemas con una moralidad que se balanceaba entre la luz y la oscuridad, Hood era peligroso. Cuando Jason se presentó al homenaje de Alfred, Bruce sintió que su cuerpo se tenso a pesar que advirtió que no se presentará al evento, la única persona que podía hacerlo entrar en razón estaba muerta, Bruce y Dick juntos podrían obligarlo por la fuerza pero Dick ya no era él mismo, temía por Tim sabiendo que podía ser un blanco para Jason y Damian no era suficiente para ir contra Jason aun con Bruce 

¿Que? Noooo, Jason nunca estuvo a su nivel en cada ataque, por favor Batman - sintió cuando Tim se lo sacudió, el niño se veía molesto, pero Bruce no logra entender su incomodidad - Batman no fue un simple ataque lo que orquestaron en Etiopía como fue el mio, cargaron con lo que tenían a la mano, era vivo o muerto. Alguien explotó el almacén Batman, el mismo almacén donde Jason murió y ahora no puedo comunicarme con él por que yo tengo su teléfono - Bruce sintió una oleada de náuseas si Hood estaba herido no había forma de llegar a él a tiempo y si estaba muerto no pondría a los muertos por encima de los vivos, de cualquier forma Hood estaba perdido para ellos 

¿Por qué motivo tú lo llevas? - Batman pregunto

Por que me lo dio para llevarme con los Outlaws, fue asi como Bizarro me trajo, necesito saber que está bien - Tim estaba cayendo de nuevo en angustia 

Tim, seguramente Hood se encuentra bien, tiene a su lado una amazona y un clon de superman, es mucho mas ventaja que cualquiera de nosotros - Tal vez si recurría a la razón de Tim lograría calmarlo y hacer que se enfocara en lo que apremiaba - Pero

Tim buscaremos la forma de contactarlo, lo prometo, pero por ahora te necesito - Batman observó como él niño se desinfló y asintió con la cabeza sabía que Tim no rechazaría la petición, ahora necesitaba empezar a buscar a los otros. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 16. Acerodon jubatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/57018259).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	4. Chapter 21- De picada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanto Batman como Bruce se encuentran atrapados entre dos paredes que cada vez se cierran más para comprimirlo, todo esta en juego, su nombre, familia, fortuna y lo peor puede estar perdiendo hasta al mismo Batman....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SI ESTÁN CON LA SERIE COMPLETA LES DEJO LA LIGA ABAJO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 20 : Diseñando la estrategia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/58019506).

Harley y Selina han logrado salir apenas vivas del enfrentamiento con Punchline, Harley tiene una herida en el cuello afortunadamente no es mortal, corren por las calles de Gotham en la caótica ciudad esquivando las balas. – Esa sucia bruja voy a despellejarla viva – chilla Harley.

Primero tenemos que salir vivas – Catwoman esquiva la lluvia de balas cortesía de un grupo de payasos frente a ella, logró ver una pendiente hecha con una tabla lo suficientemente fuerte y empinada para levantar la moto por arriba de las cabezas del grupo agresor.

Harley golpeó algunos de ellos con su martillo cuando la moto se levantó – Tomen esto malnacidos – grito animada, la moto aterrizó provocando chispas a su aterrizaje, luego dieron unos cuantos giros por los callejones hasta encontrar por fin uno tranquilo donde Catwoman apago la moto confundiendo a sus perseguidores a tomar otro camino – Sabes gatita necesitamos refuerzos.

Selina la observó sobre su hombro – tienes razón, necesitamos un ejército – Selina se sentía abatida por la culpa, necesitaba encontrar una mejor forma de para lograr ayudar a Bruce, de otra forma perderían todo incluyendo su relación de nuevo. – Acepto sugerencias – dijo mirando hacia la calle principal donde desapareció el último grupo de secuaces del Joker.

Algunas cruzan por mi mente – dijo seductoramente Harley – pero a Batsy no va a gustarle que irrumpimos en la cárcel secreta de Amanda, ni en Arkham.

Si tu no se lo dices, yo no lo haré – Selina encendió el motor de la motocicleta.

Decir ¿qué? – Harley subió los hombros e hizo cara de tonta.

Bien Amanda ahí vamos – Selina apretó el acelerador y rechinan las llantas, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, si el plan de Harley resultaba más adelante podría encarar la responsabilidad de los actos.

Batman se encontraba investigando en las calles tanto los planes del Joker como los del Designer, golpea gamberros de los dos lados, ha ido a casa de Barbara no la ha encontrado, Tim no respondía, luego decidido hacer contacto con Gordon que le informó sobre Jim Jr., tiene unos minutos para cambiar de auto e ir a la audiencia, todo es un jodido desastre.

Cuando llegó compadecer las acusaciones eran graves, evasión fiscal mediante la fundación no tan solo poniéndolo en problemas con la ley, si no la credibilidad de Bruce Wayne como filántropo se vendría abajo junto con ello el sueño de reconstruir una agonizante Gotham después de las heridas dejadas por Thomas Wayne y Bane. Por otro lado, tenían bajo lupa a Wynne Enterprise, las cuentas bancarias congeladas tanto de la empresa como de Bruce Wayne, debido a las acusaciones de tratos tergiversados, uso de empresas fantasmas, papers paradise, compra de facturas fantasmas, auto robo de las cuentas empresariales, salida y entrada de dinero sospechosas dando la idea de estar coludido con el crimen organizado, lavado de dinero, la primera multa para evitar arresto en su investigación se decidió que fuera de 500,000 dólares a pagar, el problema era de donde sacar el dinero debido a que sus cuentas estaban completamente inmovilizadas “Tiene hasta el Jueves de la próxima semana para hacer el pago, de otra forma será puesto bajo custodia” dijo el juez golpeando el martillo.

Cuando salió del tribunal extrañamente los reporteros habían desaparecido, en ese momento era bueno para Bruce Wayne, pero malo para Batman, solo significaba que estaban cubriendo algo más importante que el escándalo del millonario o habían huido temerosos ya que no muy lejos la cacofonía de gritos, disparos y caos se dejaba escuchar. Bruce corrió al automóvil, abrió las comunicaciones – Lucius – jadeo aflojando su corbata mientras conducía esquivando a la multitud que atravesaba las calles sin mirar siquiera - ¿Qué está pasando en la ciudad?

_Me imagino que acaba de salir del juzgado-, por lo tanto, no se ha enterado del nuevo ataque del Joker con un gas que está enloqueciendo a las personas_ – contesto Lucios por el comunicador

Maldición – gruñó Bruce – ¿los hombres del Designer? – presiono el pedal y giro por un callejón dejando ir la limusina sobre los contendores de basura, derribando una cerca de madera para salir por un mejor atajo.

Están en una completa guerra en Brewer Street – respondió Lucius – Señor Wayne necesitamos analizar algunos documentos.

Ahora no Lucius, te llamaré en cuanto pueda – Bruce cortó la comunicación, se maldijo para sus adentros, extrañaba a Alfred si el hombre estuviera ahí ya se hubiera encargado de tener el traje listo en la parte de atrás para que Bruce se cambiará mientras le daba un resumen de lo realmente importante de la situación de Gotham como del negocio manejando hacia el lugar de donde el Batmovil esperaría a Batman para arreglar el caos. Batman irá a luchar contra el crimen, mientras Alfred iría a la cueva siendo sus ojos y manos tanto con las cámaras de las calles manteniéndolo informado, como lo realmente priorizado del negocio, mandando ayuda hacia Batman por parte de sus petirrojos inclusive el más reacio Red Hood estuviera de acuerdo Bruce-Batman o no.

Llegó a la cueva en tiempo récord, bajo a la cueva vacía, otra vez pensó en Alfred mientras se cambiaba, el astuto inglés ya estuviera localizado a Tim o informando a Batman de la ubicación de Drake, contactando con Catwoman y Harley para los avances.

Batman brinco al batmovil y se dirigió a las entrañas de la bestia, no era exageración la ciudad estaba caótica con la toxina del Joker, el ejército del Joker parecía haberse triplicado, se vio obligado a usar el armamento pesado del batmovil con algunos Jokermovils (como ahora los mismos payasos los habían bautizado en burla al batmovil) encontrados en el camino que esparcían la toxina por el lugar antes de llegar al epicentro del caos.

Los Narrows era completamente caótico, personas tiradas en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa, otras muertas de asfixia o fallo cardíaco gracias al gas de la risa del Joker, la GPG Batman llevaba una máscara antigás durante la refriega, necesitaba encontrar una muestra para crear la antitoxina lo antes posible, Batman luchaba por abrirse paso entre las víctimas enloquecidas del Joker y los payasos del ejército para llegar al trasporte que despedía la toxina ya que los anteriores los payasos tuvieron la delicadeza de explotarlos antes de abandonar los vehículos dejándolo sin la recolección de la muestra.

Las puertas del techo se abrieron el payaso en persona salió con un megáfono, el plan estaba listo para iniciar la segunda parte de su plan, ataque con armamento pesado - Bienvenido Batsy hoy tendremos fuegos artificiales - dos camiones blindados bajaron dos lanza proyectiles disparando a edificios, un tercero rociaba combustible para que el hombre arriba de este diera ráfagas incendiando todo a su paso, en un momento partes de los edificios se colapsaron estrellándose en el suelo incluso cerca de Batman que las esquivaba hábilmente al principio con forme los disparos aumentaban era más difícil de esquivar los fragmentos desprendidos para llegar al Joker mientras parte de la ciudad estaba empezando a arder acompañado de la risa maniática del Joker como acompañamiento, imposible poder rescatar a las personas a tiempo así que la única solución era llegar al Joker antes de que las bajas civiles aumentaran.

Batman saltaba de un lugar a otro, algunas rocas dieron en el blanco, afortunadamente nada mortal pero estaban debilitando la armadura del murciélago junto con su usuario, un hombro empezaba a protestar, los pulmones ardían con el calor y cenizas de las llamas, para su suerte el Joker empezó a disparar pequeñas bombas hacia su persona, una de ellas cayó detonando antes de que lograra esquivarla, el impacto lo llevó a estrellarse en un muro de ladrillo debilitado brocado que el pequeño techo se le viniera encima, agotado se abrió paso entre los escombros para ser recibido por una ráfaga de balas regalo de 3 payasos bien armados con metralletas de alto calibre, una de ella se abrió paso hacia su hombro, otra logró herir su pierna. Batman gruño en respuesta al dolor, su respiración se aceleraba tratando de recuperar el aliento, los músculos ya protestaban, la pierna dolía con la bala dentro de su carne. Batman apretó los dientes con fuerza se alistó para la refriega cuando una lluvia de balas abatió a los payasos, Batman se cubrió con su capa cuando la luz de la moto dio en su rostro, esperando la siguiente ráfaga que escucho, pero ninguna bala llegó a él.

Clownhunter había llegado para fastidiar los planes del Joker, a diferencia de Batman este hombre estaba usando armamento letal y pesado, aprovechó la rabieta que el Joker estaba dando a los hombres para lanzar un proyectil al Joker que lo hubiera acabado si no fuera porque un imbécil payaso que conducía el camión lanza llamas no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino. El estallido derribó al Joker del techo del camión haciendo que el payaso chillara al estrellarse en el suelo – Inútiles payasos le dije que lo quería muerto – grito el Joker a sus secuaces – sacó una escopeta de su espalda y una ametralladora de su cinturón – si quieres algo bien hecho tengo que hacerlo personalmente – gruñó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde había visto al cazador, pasó por encima de los cadáveres de sus secuaces, sujeto del cuello a uno de sus secuaces aún vivo recargado en el techo del camión volcado y lo arrojó a un lado como señuelo, se estrujo en el techo escuchó la ráfaga de balas que se impactaron en él sobreviviente y de inmediato salió disparando para encontrar una metralleta en el piso con un dispositivo automático, los ojos del Joker se agrandaron, de inmediato se arrojó al piso y se arrastró a la siguiente roca evitando la ráfaga lo mejor que pudo, sin salir ileso una bala llego a su esquelética pierna izquierda – Alguien no leyó el guión de la obra y quiere improvisar y me temo que ese eres tu Claushunter – grito el Joker

Lo siento no me gusto tu guión – respondió el cazador lanzando una bomba cerca de donde la voz del Joker provenía

Mierda – murmuró el Joker moviéndose tan rápido como sus flacas piernas se lo permitieron, el estallido vino para hacerlo estrellarse en una puerta de rejas metálicas de un banco fuertemente cerrado – creo que tenemos el mismo gusto por los finales explosivos – chillo el Joker moviéndose

Solo que mi final es mejor – el hombre apuntaba con un Barrett MRAD, Clownhunter ajusta la mirilla, saco el aire, era un espacio pequeño, pero bastaba para volarle los sesos, puso el dedo cerca del gatillo listo para el disparo cuando su mira se oscureció, alguien lo levantó con brusquedad causando que el gatillo se apretara - ¿Qué demonios? – gruñó

El disparo fallo, el Joker aprovechó para levantar la vista y ver al murciélago cubriendo su trasero aun si ese no era el plan, una camioneta blindada se acercó al Joker abriendo las puertas de par en par – Sube – ordenó Punchline dándole la mano, el Joker sonrió y brincó hacia el interior – en marcha – volvió ordenar ella cerrando las puertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todo esto es un desastre jajajaj como mierdas me metí en esto manejar la historia por separado, por cada uno de los personajes ha sido una locura, juro que he estado a punto de claudicar y dejar esta historia.  
> Si quieren leerla en forma lineal les comparto la liga me ha ayudado un poco a darle una mejor continuidad.  
> [Joker War](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war)  
> De nuevo sugerencias Kudos, comentarios, recomendaciones son bienvenidas, soy niña grande difícilmente me traumo, hasta pueden ponerme que deje de escribir tanta mierda jajajajja.  
> Un abrazo a todos


	5. Chapter 22. Reencuentro

¡Suficiente! – Gruño Batman al Clownhunter, la máscara antigás se ha ido, se la quitó en el momento de aterrizar en el techo. En el tiempo que tomo para recuperarse y curar sus heridas más urgentes pudo percatarse de las acciones imprudentes del hombre, lanzaba ráfagas de balas sin importar a quien diera, estaba dejando una fila de muertos sin importar que fueran los secuaces del Joker y gracias a su bomba Batman no había podido obtener la muestra para la antitoxina - Deja de asesinar personas, te lo advertí

El Clownhunter era un hombre casi de la altura de Batman, construido también como ladrillo, impaciente y con poca tolerancia, metió los brazos por en medio de los de Batman liberándose con un movimiento, dando un fuerte empujón a Batman, ambos iniciaron una pelea a puños. – ¡Ellos son criminales y de no haber abatirlos, de no ser por mí estarías muerto! Por segunda vez – dijo restregándole en la cara su poca eficiencia –es extraña la forma en que expones ciudadanía para proteger a ese criminal – escupió indignado.

Tu estupidez ha causado más problemas que soluciones – ladro Batman con voz hostil acertando un golpe en la cara del cazador – necesitaba ese camión intacto para conseguir la toxina, necesitaba atrapar al Joker vivo - dio otro golpe a las costillas del cazador

Clownhunter jadeo espero que ninguna estuviera rota, vio venir el puño del murciélago, lo esquivo dando un giro sobre su eje quedando a espaldas del murciélago con el codo golpeó la espalda baja de Batman haciéndole ver estrellas, justo la lesión que Bane le regaló, había logrado recuperarse, caminar, pero esa lesión seguía doliendo al grado que aun en contra de su costumbre sobre el control de analgésicos veía en la necesidad de tomarlos con más frecuencia de la que realmente le gustaba. El cazador aprovechó que el murciélago se derrumbó, hubiera sido fácil acertar un buen golpe y dejarlo con la advertencia de que no se metiera más en su camino, realmente no quería asesinar al murciélago, desde su punto de vista ayudaba parcialmente a la ciudad, el problema es que a veces era más problema que un verdadero remedio protegiendo a los criminales, cuantas veces más le iba a fallar a las personas, sabía que tenía que formar la alianza con el murciélago, pero su tolerancia era poca, tenia el material en su bolso, la excusa pero no pudo contenerse - No me vengas con tu fallida moral de no asesinar cuando tú mismo eres como el Joker - gruño el cazador

**Unas horas antes**

¿Como vas con el avance? – the Designer planificaba su siguiente paso, se encontraba molesto debido a que el payaso se había interpuesto entre él y Ridley había sospechas que el hombrecito de traje verde podría cambiar de bando uniéndose con el Joker

Tuvimos el primer encuentro – contestó el Clownhunter – me pagaste para eliminar al payaso no para tener que luchar con el murciélago, el enmascarado es problemático, se suele interponer mucho en mi objetivo

Tengo la solución a eso – The Designer saco de un cajón una memoria USB, un frasco con un líquido verdoso extraño y dos antifaces – mantén a tus enemigos cerca – Disegner le dio el frasco y los antifaces – esta es tu puerta a la entrada a la cueva del murciélago y esto – acercó el USB el arma contra el murciélago

ClownHunter tomó la memoria y solo una fuerte carcajada – ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? Lanzárselo a la cara al Batman

Mercenarios siempre tan poco inteligentes – gruño el Designer, se acercó al cazador y presionó su dedo en el pecho del cazador – tu entraras a la cueva, descargarás el contenido del USB entonces tendré accesos a toda la información del encapotado, intervendré sus comunicaciones, su información moviéndolo a mi antojo y cuando se caiga en la cuenta e intente eliminar el virus de su computadora entonces destruiré por completo su información una vez que le haya exprimido.

Y que te hace pensar que el hombre va a dejarme entrar – gruño el Clownhunter

Tienes la toxina que el Joker va a esparcir por la ciudad para entretener al murciélago, quiere causar caos, debilitarlo con todo lo que esté a su alcance, demostrar a la ciudad que su paladín es inútil y cuando esté agotado lo hará cometeré un error, necesita que el error del murciélago mate ciudadanos indefensos y al alcalde – explicó the Designer – esto hará que la ciudad deje de verlo con buenos ojos y cuando eso pase dará el golpe final – el Designer camino hacia una de las ventanas donde se veía a lo lejos las calles llenas de desesperanza con la guerra que el Designer y el Joker estaban provocando – para ese golpe necesita todo lo que al murciélago le importe, ponerlo en jaque mate y una vez hecho esto, el Joker no respetara su palabra de todos formas actuará

¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes que hará eso? No dices que es impredecible – Clownhunter piensa que el ego se le subió demasiado a la cabeza, el solo estar haciendo papelitos y planes lo ha dejado loco

Porque yo le diseñe gran parte del plan, pero ese demente sádico solo quiere ver arder el mundo sin ningún motivo, cada pieza colocada es importante, ambos estábamos jugando el mismo juego, solo con piezas diferentes, divididas, infiltrados, lealtades engañosas – el Designer gira hacia donde está el cazador, sostiene la empuñadura de la espada con su mano derecha, apoyándose en ella por costumbre – Si el Joker destruye a su objetivo quedara tan perdido que no tan sólo arderá Gotham, el hará arder el mundo, por eso debe ser destruido junto con sus aliados. No se puede gobernar al mundo si no tienes a quién gobernar.

Clownhunter se quedó estático, ya odiaba al Joker pero esto sobrepasaba toda expectativa hacia el payaso, su locura podría escalar a niveles apocalípticos si era el primero en llegar a los recursos de Wayne y a la tecnología de Batman, provocar la destrucción de toda vida en el planeta solo por destruir al que en cierta forma lo mantenía contenido, el objetivo de su obsesión en cierta forma lo mantenía más cuerdo – Entiendo – suspiro – ¿ahora que hago con esto? – le mostró los antifaces

Dile que lo encontraste en esta dirección – el Designer le entregó un papel con una dirección de un viejo edificio abandonado. – Recuerda no te adelantes, apégate al plan, si matas antes al Joker dejarás el camino libre al murciélago para que intervenga, necesitamos acabarlos al mismo tiempo.

Las fichas estaban moviéndose, no vislumbraba algún ganador en esta batalla solo perdedores y así se haría si los movimientos no se ejecutaban de la debida forma podría cambiar el rumbo de la tragedia.

\- No me vengas con tu fallida moral de no asesinar cuando tú mismo eres como el Joker - gruño el cazador

Los ojos de Batman se ensancharon a pesar de que se estaba recuperando todavía del golpe en su espalda esa frase le sonó tan familiar, el cazador estaba de pie frente a él - sangre de inocentes que ha matado el Joker está en tus manos - gruñó el hombre con fiereza

Estas diciendo que debería asesinarlo - gruño Batman incorporándose lentamente

No - dijo con voz trémula por la ira, su espalda se inclinó un poco hacia donde estaba el murciélago - solo dejar de protegerlo como si fuera un aliado o tu juguete favorito sería buena idea

Y entonces personas como tú tomarían la justicia en sus manos - Batman se levantó - o cualquier otro para que sea juez, jurado y verdugo, esta es mi ciudad

Y la mía imbécil murciélago, sal de tu cueva y entérate que hay más personas viviendo en ella, en Gotham donde tú y la justicia les ha fallado - Batman noto la declaración hecha por el Clownhunter muy personal, entrecerró los ojos las sospechas llegaron a su mente, la altura, el modulador, la máscara no dejaba ver ninguna fracción de su rostro, ojos, pero el cuerpo, la construcción, el odio hacia el Joker, el salvajismo que pensó Batman que por fin Jason había podido controlarlo, recientemente había sido atacado por Punchline haciéndole saber que el Joker estaba de vuelta con todo.

¡Mi ciudad! ¡Mis reglas! - gruño Batman acercándose el cazador golpeó el amplio pecho del hombre con el dedo - no voy a permitir más asesinatos Hood - Batman noto el cambio de actitud del hombre - Te lo advertí Red Hood qué pasaría si volvieras a trabajar en Gotham, no te quiero en la ciudad con tu vendetta hacia el Joker - Batman se alistó para el enfrentamiento en el momento que el hombre comenzará a remeter o se desenmascara con una cínica sonrisa soltado alguna frase inteligentemente ácida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que empezare a poner las ligas de la continuación para aquellos que quieran seguir la historia lineal de la serie, en caso de solo querer leer al personaje pueden hacer caso omiso, la continuación esta en  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/ Chapter 23. Un segundo frente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/58168936).  
> o en   
> [Joker War en Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	6. Chapter 26. Tratos con el diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 25. El primer encuentro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56696404).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

¿Hood?¿el Red Hood?- El cazador lo miró confundido por un momento y echó a reír como si le hubieran dicho el mejor chiste - Jodido Jesús ¿a cuantas personas les has fallado? inverosímil me gustaría escuchar la forma en como tu junto con el Joker jodieron a Hood o escuchar la lista interminable de vigilantes, policías o civiles que tienen el mismo tema con el Joker - Batman entrecerró los ojos pudo haberse equivocado o tal vez Jason fingía - Eres un absoluto fracaso como vigilante, no solo eso haces alianzas por lo que vi con criminales y frenas a quien puede hacer una diferencia - el cazador movió la cabeza decepcionado - tan hipócrita de tu parte - dijo con severidad, el cazador le hubiera escupido de no ser porque la máscara cubría todo su rostro.

Catwoman está reformada - respondió al veneno del hombre

No me refiero a la gata - gritó el cazador sacudiendo las manos - esa maldita y perversa payasa - sacudió el dedo en el rostro de Batman - es tan culpable y pervertida como el Joker, merece pudrirse 10 metros bajo tierra - el hombre sacó el veneno de su pecho, sus brazos temblaban

Eso realmente fue inesperado tal ira no podía ser actuada, visiblemente la adrenalina del hombre hacia que su cuerpo temblara, por fin exploto, había una historia oscura entre el Joker, Harley Quinn y el ClownHunter sin duda

El cazador saco su tragedia familiar de su mente, sacudió la cabeza, recordó para que estaba ahí, tal vez el Designer tenía razón, Batman era parte del problema, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillo y sacó de su bolsa un frasco y lo arrojó a Batman – Esto es lo que buscabas – Batman parpadeo sorprendido – aparte encontré esto que creo que es lo que estás buscando, por no decir a quién estás buscando para colocarla en tu gran lista de fallas – el cazador lanzó dos antifaces

Batman quedó petrificado mirándolos uno pertenecía a Nightwing el otro a Robin, sintió que su corazón se detuvo, apretó la mandíbula para disimular las náuseas que subían de su vientre a su propia boca, sus peores temores estaban siendo validados, el Joker tenía por lo menos a dos de sus hijos, posiblemente también a Barbara y Tim no contestaba las llamadas, maldita sea tal vez no obedeció la orden de quedarse en la cueva a investigar. Clownhunter sonrió satisfecho – Buena suerte con tu búsqueda – giró sobre sus talones sacudiendo la mano como en señal de despedida

Espera que sabes al respecto – dijo Batman

Olvídalo no me quieres fuera de tu cuidad, no amenazas con ir tras de mí, arréglatelas como puedas por ti mismo yo haré lo mismo – contesto con voz severa – considera eso un regalo

– tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo si disminuyes tu nivel de letalidad – pidió Batman

Clownhunter sonrió debajo de su máscara, el plan estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo predestinado, the Designer había calculado bien el movimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente(pronto espero subirlo)  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 27. El enemigo de mi enemigo puede joderse también. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/58273117).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	7. Chapter 29.Trapa fallida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 28. Crónica de una muerte anunciada.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/58315852).  
> Si no han leído la conclusión de la increible [Through the Walls by maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199193/chapters/58805920).  
> los invito a darse una vuelta.  
> Felices lecturas un abrazo a todos

Batman tomó la decisión de citarse que Lucius, no podía correr el mismo las pruebas, entre los ataques, el Designer, el Joker y los problemas fiscales era simplemente demasiado, como extrañaba tener a Alfred.

Entró con el Batmovil a un callejón a unas cuadras de Wayne Enterprise, Lucius ya lo estaba esperando, Batman bajo del vehículo de un brinco – Necesito que corras pruebas, cualquier cosa que encuentres para localizar a los propietarios – la voz gruesa de Batman denotaba urgencia con un tinte de nerviosismo.

Lucius tomó la bolsa transparente que contenía los dominios de Nightwing y Robin, -Haré lo mejor que pueda – examinó a través de la bolsa transparente el contenido.

Lucius, necesito que rastrees a alguien más, te enviare la ubicación de las primeras cámaras donde fue captado por última vez -Batman pasó su mano por su rostro cansado.

Batman necesitas tomar un respiro te ves agotado – Lucius colocó su mano en el hombro del murciélago

Imposible, esto está empeorando, creo que he perdido a otro más de mis hijos- dijo con voz casi rota – Yo solo no puedo tomarme ni cinco minutos, la cuidad, mis hijos, mi empresa – contestó enojado haciendo ademanes con las manos

Bru-Batman – Lucios intentó calmarlo – No puedes seguir así, hasta para poder pensar claro requieres descanso

Una alarma cercana sonó, posiblemente en la zona financiera de Gotham- Tengo que irme, mantenme informado – Batman dio vuelta sin más, entro al Batmovil y se alejó dejando a Lucius preocupado con la palabra en la boca

Batman avanzó unas cuadras al centro financiero, estacionó el vehículo para lanzar una línea y entrar de forma más sigilosa al lugar del hurto, una vez en el tejado logro saber de dónde provenía el sonido, el lanzó la línea, se soltó a mitad del camino para planear con las alas que le proveía su capa, aterrizó a un tejado del banco, se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación, de pronto sintió que algo se acercaba rápidamente se puso en guardia, la figura de una persona casi aterriza torpemente encima de él, Batman se movió con un brinco rodando al final en el suelo de forma controlada para alistarse al ataque, sacó instintivamente un batarang, cuando el hombre se incorporó lo reconoció– Clownhunter – gruñó dudaba de las intenciones del hombre

No entres al banco es una trampa – Clownhunter advirtió casi sin aliento

Explícate – Batman exigió sin perder de vista el atrajo y al Clownhunter, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, el hombre ahí presente tenía una postura más segura, su columna estaba más enderezada, no se encorvaba como solía, sus movimientos, la forma en que echaba hacia atrás los hombros y bajaba un poco la cabeza lo hacían ver como si fuera un animal peligroso, incrementando su desconfianza

\- El Internacional’s Gotham Bank, van a dar el real golpe – Clownhunter señaló hacia donde estaba el otro Banco

Van por el oro – intuyó Batman entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada hacia la dirección apuntada por el Clownhunter el cual asintió, la sombra de la duda aún se encontraba en Batman, podía o no estar diciendo la verdad y si así era de qué forma había adquirido dicha información

Esto es una treta para meterte a la bóveda, a su debido tiempo ellos explotaran una pared para aparentar que tú eres el que estaba dentro, están manipulando las imágenes en este momento – Clownhunter explico de forma rápida. Batman quedó de pie analizando, los engranes de su mente se movían, nunca había sido tan abierto - ¿Qué mierdas esperas? Yo me encargo – la respuesta exacerbada de Clownhunter lo sacudió internamente, Batman entrecerró los ojos, el detective estaba gritando por respuestas y antes que preguntara el cazador anexo – me recluto el Designer, pero el hecho de que quiera al Joker muerto no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace. – eso realmente lo sorprendió, decidido arriesgarse, el hombre en cuestión estaba tirando la careta y arriesgándose.

Batman se alistó para irse, apuntó su pistola tomaría la pista, pero antes miro a Clownhunter por detrás de su hombro – Clownhunter, gracias. Recuerda nuestra reunión – dijo y se lanzó por el aire. Cuando llegó al El Internacional’s Gotham Bank se sorprendió de ver un grupo de “Batmans” alejándose del lugar, si esto no era una trampa, la simple presencia de varios encapuchados le darían la ventaja sobre cualquier acusación y confundiría al enemigo. Sin embargo, no iba a arriesgarse, Batman entró al lugar con sigilo, listo por si era una trampa.

Batman aterrizó arriba de una viga que soportaba el techo del banco, apretó un botón de su capucha para poder activar las lentillas que servían como binoculares, en medio del banco se encontraba nada menos que el pingüino quien el mismo se había encargado de rescatarlo y llevarlo al hospital unos días antes.

Lo primero que hizo fue encargarse de los hombres en los pisos de arriba, los amarró fuertemente y una vez asegurando todos los pisos superiores envió una granada de humo al centro de la planta baja donde los gamberros llevaban los lingotes, en la confusión primero capturó al pingüino con un batarang con soga enviándolo a sus piernas, movimiento que era típico del murciélago, luego se enfrentó al grupo de criminales contratados por el pingüino, fue una tarea realmente fácil, ya que las fuerzas de Oswald estaban divididas en los dos bancos para la trampa.

Batman camino hacia Oswald tomándose su tiempo, el pingüino sacó un arma y disparó directo a Batman quien eludió el disparo con un solo movimiento, con un gruñido levanto a Oswald por el cuello de la camisa – Debí enviarte a Blackgate en vez del hospital -gruñó azotándolo contra una pared – vas a decirme todo lo que sabes del Designer – amenazó Batman

¿O qué? -chillo el pingüino sin intimidación visible -Vas a esperar a entregarme a la policía, eso no es tan malo en comparación a lo que el Designer me va hacer. A diferencia de el y todos ustedes los murciélagos el si no dudara con volverme a cortar el cuello, ni siquiera el mocoso del Red Hood tuvo el valor de una bala real – confesó el pingüino con los pocos recuerdos atrofiados de esa noche.

Batman se quedó frío – Repítelo – volvió a azotarlo contra el muro

Wawawa -el pingüino carcajeó escandalosamente -pensé que eras detective. – ambos ojos de Oswald brillaron cruelmente, Batman miró con horror que ambos ojos eran reales, ninguno de ellos era una prótesis – Entrenaste bien a tus monos, al igual que un perro salvaje domesticado ni siquiera el más peligroso de tus petirrojos tuvo las bolas. Un disparo en blanco – las sirenas de la policía se escucharon, era todo lo que necesitaba Oswald desviar la atención de Batman para estar a salva tanto del murciélago como del Designer, entrando la policía a escena solo le quedaría al murciélago entregarlo sin lesiones importantes para hacerlo confesar. – Esa es nuestra llamada – Batman gruño y lo arrojo con violencia haciéndolo colapsar sobre unos archiveros. Cuando Oswald logró incorporarse la policía había entrado y Batman desaparecido.

Batman se balanceaba en el aire confundido, furioso con él mismo por permitir que su ira nublara la razón, había estado dando por sentado la culpabilidad de Jason no solo con Oswald, si no también con Leviathan, lo volvió a culpar cuando el pingüino desapareció del casino haciendo su entrada a la tierra de los vivos, le prohibió ir al homenaje de Alfred. Estaba furioso con Jason por no decirle nada, por permitir que lo siguiera creyendo culpable, que siguiera en el error. Recordó las palabras que pronunció en el bar, se negó a continuar con el ritual de crucifixión hacia Bruce, habló palabras cálidas hacia su persona, como Bruce era el más afectado, “No estoy furioso, pero necesitas ver cuan furiosos está el resto” en ese momento sintió las tripas revolverse, como se atrevía Jason a dignarse siquiera a pensarse ofendido si lo había traicionado, roto su promesa. Ahora si tomaba una vida Batman no tendría forma de encararlo, lo había pateado, injuriado, señalado como culpable sin tener pruebas, lo había golpeado como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Batman perdió el agarre, casi se estrella en el piso, estaba cansado, aturdido sin prestar atención a su entorno, logró sujetarse de una cornisa y rodar a la seguridad de un tejado, recitaba tener una larga charla con Jason. Batman se sentó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, ligeramente encorvado. No sabia como encarar a Jason sobre el asunto y lo peor, encarar a los demás sobre sus acciones; ninguno sabía sobre la golpiza, pero si de como Jason había sido alejado de la familia de nuevo, esta vez sin culpa alguna. Batman se incorporó necesitaba concentrarse en los verdaderos problemas, lo que apremiaba ahora.

Estiró su columna miro hacia el cielo pidiendo mentalmente un tipo de ayuda, volvió la vista al horizontes y suspiro agotado, un destello a unos tejados del banco conde vio a Clownhunter, posiblemente unos binoculares, ahora el hombre podía estar en riesgo por ayudarlo. Una ola de culpa proyectada lo embargó, entonces decidido que apoyaría el hombre en cuestión con sus previas reservas. Decidió dirigirse al tejado donde el misterioso hombre se encontraba.

Aterrizó con sigilo, el cazador no lo detecto -No sabía que continuabas cerca – Batman se anunció, vio el estremecimiento del Clownhunter quien se incorporó rápidamente.

Solo vigilando la zona – contestó con voz nerviosa, Batman noto un cambio de actitud, los hombros ligeramente encorvados, como si el hombre en el tejado que vio solo hace un par de horas no fuera él mismo quien tenía enfrente, volviendo a su antigua actitud.

¿No te molestaría que moviéramos nuestra reunión para mañana? – pidió Batman

Huh, no – contestó titubeante el cazador. 

Misma hora, mismo lugar – dijo con amabilidad Batman, el cazador asintió -Bien, por cierto, gracias de nuevo por la información, al principio dudé –escudándose por sus sospechas– pero cuando vi a los hombres del pingüino en el lugar, pensé en que tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos, si realmente estás dispuesto a dejar de utilizar la fuerza letal

Clownhunter se quedó sin aliento por un momento – por supuesto – eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Batman así que tomo su garra y despego del lugar, tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, muchas personas que encontrar, buscar el dinero para la fianza, así que de nuevo se deslizo por el aire de camino a la cueva.


	8. Chapter 30.The Designer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman encuentra nuevas pistas de la desaparición de sus pájaros, esta agotado pero debe seguir. Una pista tal vez lo lleve por fin al Designer para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

Bruce llegó a la cueva, los días estaban siendo agotadores y las noches peores, al parecer estaba lejos de solucionar las cosas todo lo contrario todo parecía empeorar cada vez más, aún no había tenido noticias de Tim y lo peor ninguna pista necesitaba darse tiempo para encontrar al niño, a pesar de que carecía de este. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la computadora, rastreo por las cámaras dando seguimiento el camino que Drake había dejado, de salida de la cueva lo siguió con las imágenes que le proporcionaron cada cámara de la policía, de seguridad, hackeo cada cámara de seguridad de cualquier lugar, establecimiento o negocio que contará con una, siguió la pista hasta los puertos del lado sur de Gotham. Un punto ciego de improvisto evitó saber más, casualmente la señal se interrumpió de forma sospechosa. Pero eso no evitaría que fuera a rastrearlo hasta su última ubicación.

Cuando Batman entrecierra los ojos, un domo roto le dice que posiblemente en ese lugar fue donde desapareció Drake, sin más pérdida de tiempo se introduce en el almacén por la misma ruta que Drake, el lugar se encuentra vacío. Batman inspecciona cada una de las habitaciones, hay una en particular que le llama la atención. Signos de lucha se vislumbran, vidrios rotos y rastros de salpicadura de sangre. Batman se acerca a la puerta es de metal, la pequeña habitación es ideal para contener a una persona o varias dentro de esta de forma segura, se inclina, rastros de un kevlar café de Drake anuncian que el niño estuvo en el lugar, encuentra también fragmentos de una tela azul que analizará en la cueva. Mira hacia dentro de la habitación, no se equivoca, las cadenas colgando en el lugar es un augurio de que nada bueno estaba sucediendo en el lugar, pedazos de una fuerte tela amarilla, su instinto le dice que Batgirl se encontraba en el lugar.

Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan atareado entre los ataques del Designer como Bruce Wayne, si tan solo el Joker lo hubiera dejado respirar como Batman, si tan solo hubiera tenido alguna ayuda, extrañaba y le dolía Alfred, extrañaba profundamente a Dick, Catwoman era la mujer que amaba pero no tenía la sagacidad para enfrentarse a grandes problemas, era una increíble ágil mujer, buena luchadora, pero no tenía la preparación de su familia, ella le había costado parte de su fortuna o tal vez aún más, sin embargo él tuvo gran parte de responsabilidad, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, el amor que se volvió amargura y el dolor vuelto ira no lo dejó pensar con claridad. Fue débil, ingenuo e inútil para fraguar un buen plan y salvar a Alfred, evitar que todo ese desastre se viniera como fichas de dominó que caían una impulsadas por las otras hasta colapsarse por completo.

Batman sacudió sus pensamientos, meticulosamente toma las muestras que la habitación le permite, baja y toma fotos de las impresiones de los neumáticos. El tamaño de las ruedas, la separación entre ellas le indican que es una camioneta. Batman escudriña todo él lugar. No hay más que pueda hacer en el lugar, mira la hora tiene que ir a pagar la fianza que le fue designada. Agradece que Lucius tuvo el atrevimiento de contactar al presidente de Queen Consolidated, más tarde tendrá que buscar la forma de pagarle a Oliver por la ayuda.

De vuelta en la cueva se encuentra con Catwoman y Harley herida vendada, está todavía mancha la venda - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta llevando a Harley a la bahía médica, a pesar de que insiste que se encuentra bien

Batman no tienes que ir a la fiscalía? – Selina le recuerda moviéndose a su alrededor

En un momento -gruñe. Selina bufa, pero decide ir por la ropa de civil en lo que Bruce revisa las heridas de Harley. La cortada es limpia, un poco más y hubiera sido mortal. Siente un pequeño hundimiento en el estómago recordando cuando arrojo el batarang a Jason, en cierta forma se esmeró por obtenerlo, había atacado a sus hijos. – Listo – dijo terminado de remendar a Harley

Selina entró la ropa – Tienes que irte – pidió ella

Cat -No se que es lo que han estado haciendo, pero necesito que me mantengas informado – el tono fue más duro de lo que Selina estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ella tenía mucha responsabilidad en toda la situación

Batman dejo cada una de las muestras para que se corriera el análisis, algunas de ellas contenían manchas de sangre seca – Las necesito hoy si es posible, taire al Clownhunter a la cueva.

¿Crees que eso es conveniente? - Selina estaba no solo sorprendida, si no también cauta. No confiaba en el recién llegado a combatir al Joker – No has pensado que este hombre pueda estar trabajando para el Designer

Lo está- afirmó Batman cambiándose de ropas, Harley lo miraba como un glotón mira una tienda de chocolates. – El mismo lo confesó por voluntad propia

¡Ah! Esto es bueno, entonces por qué lo confesó bajemos la guardia y entreguemosle todos nuestros secretos – El sarcasmo de Selina no le hizo gracia a Bruce

Selina tal vez sea la única forma de derrotar al Designer – Bruce la tomó de los hombros mirando sus grandes y rasgados ojos esmeraldas.

Ella torció la boca – Está bien – dijo aceptando la resolución de Bruce – Nosotras veremos que podemos indagar. Al parecer el pingüino ha estado rondando su antiguo casino, pudiera tener aliados en el lugar.

Bruce solo gruño, sabía que el casino había quedado en manos de Suzie Su por lo menos fue lo último que supo cuando quiso asegurarse que Hood había dejado Gotham después de la reunión en el Bar donde brindaron por Alfred. Dejaría la investigación en manos de Selina, era seguro, ahora Oswald estaba en la cárcel. Bruce sin decir mapas subió a la misión, tomó un auto deportivo, se dirigió a arreglar su fianza, en prisión quedaría inutilizado para defenderse y a la ciudad.

Una vez arreglada la fianza Bruce se apresuró para llegar a la cueva. Esto era a lo que se reducía su día, correr de un lado a otro, cambiarse más que una modelo en pasarela, personificar una vez y otra a Bruce y luego correr para volver a ser Batman, estaba agotado, no tenía tregua. Mientras se ducho su cabeza giraba de cómo sacar al Designer de la jugada para luego concentrarse en su adversario más cruel el Joker. Agotado se colocó el por completo en su capucha, bajó a la cueva. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando los resultados de las pruebas confirmaban que tanto Barbara, Tim y Dick habían estado en el almacén. Sus hijos estaban de nuevo en manos del Joker y Batman sin poder llegar a ellos.

Bruce sacó la capucha de su rostro, no podía respirar, el aire se había vuelto tan pesado, la habitación calurosa, estaba perdiendo todo, necesitaba detenerlos por lo menos a uno. El Designer, pensó, se levantó y fue al Batmovil casi era hora del encuentro con Clownhunter, tal vez podría obtener algo del misterioso hombre usaría lo que fuera para lograrlo, necesitaba tener un respiro.

Batman llegó al lugar, el Clownhunter ya estaba en el sitio acordado, recargado en su moto, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el pecho también cruzados. Tal vez era imaginación de Bruce, pero los hombros de Clownhunter se veían más anchos y su cuerpo más construido. En cuanto a su postura no tan encorvado como solía estar. Sin embargo, Batman no se cuestionó más tal vez el agotamiento ya estaba haciendo estragos, solo freno frente al hombre y la moto - Deja tu moto y sube- ordenó Batman sin bajar del vehículo

-Como ordenes jefe – resopló el Clownhunter. Batman no le dio importancia a la insolencia del individuo. Cuando entro el cazador al vehículo miro fijamente a Batman entrecerrando los ojos – Sí de alguna forma me dejas inconsciente, espero que tengas la cortesía de respetar mi identidad y no mires- advierte el cazador

Tienes mi palabra – Prometió monótonamente arrancando el vehículo, unas cuadras adelante. Mientras Batman decidió generar una charla sobre los recientes suceso, dejó que el gas en la parte del conductor saliera para hacer su trabajo.

El cazador empezó a arrastrar las palabras viéndose confundido para al final dejarlo noqueado. Batman complemento la carga de anestésico directamente en brazo del cazador. Seguro de que su acompañante se encontraba fuera giró el volante para desviarse a la verdadera ruta hacia la cueva.

Batman entró en la cueva rugiendo el motor, Catwoman y Harley ya se encontraban en el lugar. Batman miro a su copiloto e inyectó un componente para despertarlo- Arriba – Batman sacudió a Clownhunter, escuchó al hombre gruñir- vamos es hora que veamos que tanto deseas cooperar realmente

Batman salió del auto con Clownhunter algo mareado detrás de él. Catwoman con Harley en las computadoras, Harley a un lado de ella. Batman miraba de reojo al Clownhunter sabía que no estaba en buenos términos con Harley, pero el cazador tensó sus músculos al ver a Catwoman hizo un resoplido apenas audible.

Bien dejemos de vernos lindos aquí y vayamos al grano – gruño extrañamente molesto el cazador, de su bolso sacó un USB -Esto es un virus que me dio The Designer con el único propósito de espiarte – El cazador se acercó a la computadora – Pero – añadió entrecerrando los ojos detrás de la máscara – conozco a alguien, que conoce a otra persona, que a su vez

Si ya, Ok entendemos el punto – Catwoman intervino

Bueno y esa última persona no es solo cualquier hacker, es “el Hacker” – Todos parpadearon sin saber a quién se refería el Cazador – en resumido esto tiene un virus, pero no es cualquier virus este en el momento que el Designer que no es tan ajeno a la tecnología intente abrir las cámaras de tu cueva y robar los registros – el Cazador los observo a todos – desconozco si sabe tu identidad, o tal vez desea saberla, él quiere enlazar a Wayne como tu patrocinador y a la vez a ti como su alcahuete – el payaso sonrió detrás de la máscara – eso inmoviliza a los dos, dejándote como alguien corrupto, un vigilante que se ha dejado comprar para encubrir el trasero de Wayne, alguien que está a la venta. – el cazador dio un paso hacia el murciélago levantando la USB – Tú decides cuál será la información falsa que recibirá qué tal una compañía que tienen manejos digamos un poco dudosos, él intentará rastrear la información entonces desviara su atención dándoles tiempo – el cazador jugó con la memoria entre sus dedos – de igual forma un bucle de una imagen que indicara que estas en la cueva o saliendo de ella depende el código que elijas puede provocar que se confié cuando no deba – Batman entrecerró los ojos, si este ardid había sido por ese hombre entonces lo había subestimado. Un plan brillante

-Y lo mejor viene, esto te abrirá sus expedientes e imágenes cerca de donde este su guarida o el lugar donde estén intentando hackear tu sistema – El cazador se lo lanzó a manos de Batman – todo esto al cómodo precio de un gracias. Toma – el cazador le lanza la USB a Batman – puedes verificarla en un portátil seguro para todos

Batman mira la USB, hace un murmullo gutural – por qué no antes de introducirla, generas información falsa en el servidor para que si hay alguna falla no quedemos al descubierto

Bruce no es Tim, ni Barbara, pero se defiende, al final fue él quien le dio las primeras armas a Tim para mejorar en su hackeo, al final superó a su mentor. Batman toma un no tan nuevo servidor, modifica algunos archivos e introduce la USB con un fuerte escaneo – Está encriptada -gruñe con desconfianza habitual

¡Oh! Por seguridad, si espera – el cazador envía un mensaje que obviamente fue intervenido a discreción

_Estoy listo código para el desencriptado_

De inmediato vino la respuesta

_Alfa Lambda Alfa Kappa Alfa Zeta Alfa Delta Épsilon Lambda Pi Alfa Upsilon Sigma Omega_

El cazador sonrió detrás de su macará – Escribe – pidió el cazador repitiendo el código. Cuando llegó a Upsilon Harley insistió que Batman estaba equivocado que era U en vez de Y. Batman pudo jurar que el cazador roto los ojos detrás de la máscara junto con un resoplido

_ALAKAZADELPAYASO_

Entonces todo fue desencriptado, las ubicaciones del Designer destellaron en un mapa con lucecitas de diferentes guaridas del Designer. Varias cámaras se abrieron – Ahí – señaló al mismo tiempo el cazador y Selina cuando miraron al Designer sentado esperando la señal para sustraer toda la información.

Espera organiza tu información que quieres enviar a él, así como las tomas en la cueva para que tenga lógica debo estar aquí, aparentar teclear algo en tu gran computador y largarme al poco tiempo – advirtió el Clownhunter

Correcto – asintió Batman – que tal ahora si iniciamos a tomar las imágenes

El Clownhunter estiro la mano – necesito una memoria tuya para se vea real – Batman tomo una memoria USB de su cinturón y se la dio. – Actúen normal – pido el payaso. Así lo hicieron, el grupo aparento distracción mientras el cazador se acercó a la computadora, introdujo la USB, una vez conectado tecleo sin ver cualquier tecla. Espero un momento y saco la USB acercándose de nuevo al grupo – Lo grabaste – pregunto

Batman asintió, luego introdujo otras imágenes para simular que continuaban en la cueva. Una alarma se escuchó, un ataque en el centro de la ciudad- Selina, Harley, Clownhunter los necesito en el centro de la ciudad – Miro la imagen del Designer – Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de atraparlo.

El cazador miró a Catwoman y Harley. Al final dirigió la mirada a Batman subió los hombros. – Esta bien por mi – contestó el Cazador. Todos se dirigieron a la salida, arrancaron las motos y fingieron la salida.

El equipo se dividió, Batman siguió el GPS una casa abandonada en casi las afueras de Gotham, Batman descendió, lanzó una línea entrando abruptamente al lugar. Batman se incorporó levantándose amenazadoramente hacia el hombre que le estaba arrebatando todo

El Designer giro, seguía sentado - Bienvenido Batman - dijo aun sentado - creo que es hora de eliminarte


	9. Chapter 31.La Confrontación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola estoy en una disyuntiva, juntar las historias en una para evitar repeticiones innecesarias o continuar la historia por personaje. Si en definitivo habrá una unión de todas eso es un hecho y falta poco pero que opinan ustedes. Juntarlas de una vez o esperar unos cuantos capítulos más por personaje?
> 
> Gracias por leer, sus Kudos y comentarios que me levantan el animo para continuar. Un abrazo a todos.

Las calles estaban inundadas de caos, los payasos aterrorizaban a los inocentes ciudadanos que buscaban refugio seguro. Las motos derraparon, Catwoman observaba sin saber cómo proceder con tal caos - Esto es un distractor - señaló el ClownHunter - necesitamos dividirnos para encontrar el verdadero objetivo del Joker

-Ahora resulta que eres todo un experto - Catwoman lo miró con desconfianza por detrás de su hombro

Mira Gatita problemática estoy más que fastidiado de ti y tu indecisiones- siseo de forma amenazadora el Clownhunter - tienes parte de culpa en todo lo que ha sucedido, tu maldita ambivalencia, tu estupidez no solo lastimo a una persona, contribuiste activamente en ocasionar todo este desastre en Gotham indirectamente

El rostro de Selina se deformo con las líneas de la ira - ¿De que hablas? ni siquiera me conoces. No te atrevas dar juicios

-Solo se requiere mirar tus actos - ladro el cazador desmontando de su moto - Ni si quiera sabes qué bando tomar - el cazador sacudió la mano, luego empezó a tomar sus armas - No eres digna de confianza, eres una mujer egoísta y estúpida incapaz de tomar una decisión firme siempre ambigua, esquivas las consecuencias de tus actos. Te haces la fresca con todo lo que arruinas y una vez que jodes todo a tu paso te largas para arruinar otra ciudad, otras personas y regresas como si nada, como si este desastre no fuera tu responsabilidad. -El cazador se quedó frente a ella firme, duro y amenazante - Y cuando veas que las cosas no salen de la forma que esperas vas a huir dejando las ruinas atrás para que otros lidien con eso.

Catwoman bajo de la moto, alistó su látigo - Te voy a enseñar las consecuencias de usar esa boca y difamarme - Harley miraba con los ojos grandes hacia la pareja 

-Intentalo BRUJA - gruñó el cazador - ni siquiera en este momento pones a Gotham por encima de tu orgullo herido - el cazador sacó un arma y apuntó a ella, Selina desenrollo el látigo - Vas a tragarte tus palabras - gritó Catwoman

\- Si vas a atacarme hazlo ahora por que no tengo tiempo que perder.-gruño el cazador. Catwoman levantó el látigo, nunca espero un disparo directo en su mano por parte del cazador, dio un tiro rápido y certero ella ni siquiera pudo verlo venir, estaba entretenida lanzado el látigo al arma de la mano derecha, nunca miro cuando el cazador desenfundo otra arma con la izquierda arrebatándole el látigo en un balazo al estilo Deadshot, preciso. Ella quedó sorprendida, sujeto su mano ilesa, la bala ni siquiera la toco solo le arrebato el látigo, nunca calculó que el hombre fuera tan diestro con las armas de fuego- HAY PERSONAS SIENDO HERIDAS MIENTRAS TU LLORAS SOBRE TU ORGULLO HERIDO. Así que hazlo o quítate de enmedio -no hubo respuesta por parte de Catwoman, el cazador enfundo, se movió al principio con precaución hacia Catwoman, ella decidió no atacar - Lo que pensé - dijo cuando se encontraba a un lado de ella. Selina solo abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, había un extraño desprecio en el hombre, sintió como si de alguna forma ella hubiera decepcionado al hombre desconocido. Ella abrió la boca pero de que pronunciara palabra alguna él corrió hacia la zona de conflicto desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Eso fue extraño - dijo con su voz chillona Harley

-Sin duda - respondió Selina mirando hacia donde el cazador desapareció. Selina sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de los recuerdos cuando tuvo esa conversación con Holly Robinson que le hizo disolver su intento de matrimonio, las palabras del cazador se clavaron como dagas. Ella demostraría su valía, demostraría que estaba equivocado - Vamos Harley Gotham nos necesita. - ambas se dirigieron directo al caos

* * *

El Designer se incorporó de golpe, liberó su espada arrojándose contra el murciélago. Batman logra eludirlo, pero el hombre era hábil mucho mejor espadachín que el mismo Ra's. Por unos momentos Batman logró defenderse de su espada con un batarang. La espada se hundió en su brazo, Batman gruño, arrojó una bomba de humo se movió para tomar una espada que se encontraba en un escudo cuando sintió otro golpe de la filosa arma en su muslo. Giro apuntó su pierna hacia el rostro del Designer, pero el bastardo se movió a tiempo. 

Cada movimiento que hacia Batman el Designer parecía adivinarlo, no solo eso, si no que sabía cómo contraatacar a un hombre que lo leía demasiado bien - Pense que serias un rival más prometedor - dijo con gran petulancia el Designer.

Batman apretó los dientes, recordó lo que le dijo Selina "Él estaba a un paso adelante, así que lo estudie hasta que estuve pasos adelante de él" eso les contó el Designer. Entonces todo ese tiempo desde que el Joker lo dejó herido y quemó su guarida estaba estudiando. Batman entonces ahora tenía que ser impredecible, luchar de forma diferente.

* * *

Las calles eran una locura, el cazador corría entre los techos en busca del verdadero objetivo. Sabía que Catwoman y Harley estaban lidiando con los payasos. Antes de dejar el lugar pudo hacer unos disparó y guiar a los civiles fuera del conflicto, ahora solo quedaba la policía y el nuevo equipo del murciélago. Batman podía irse a la mierda.

El cazador detecto que habia una estrategia en el ataque, el lugar rodaba cerca de Industrias Wayne. Una camioneta de helados se acercaba hacia el edificio corporativo. Típico del Joker. El cazador exigió a sus piernas dio un gran salto, rodó en el aterrizaje incorporándose en el giro, tomó la escalera de incendios y descendió lo suficiente para arrojarse a la camioneta.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

La policía intentaba hacer retroceder el ejército de payasos. Afortunadamente los civiles ya se encontraban a salvo. Para sorpresa de la GCP una figura conocida, bastante para el gusto de los oficiales aterriza sujetando el látigo y azotando a los payasos haciéndoles arrojar sus armas. Otra sorpresa vino cuando la ex-novia del Joker golpeaba payasos entre chillidos, gritos y risas dementes aporreando a cada uno de los secuaces del Joker con su enorme martillo.

Harley corría en la moto, divertida repartiendo golpes con su mazo - SIIIII! Toma eso pedazo de mierda - carcajeo gozosa, pero su alegría duró poco cuando otra moto se estrelló directo contra ella, el impacto de ambas fue tal que rompió una barrera de contención cayendo a una zona donde pasaba uno de los ríos de Gotham donde el drenaje de las aguas pluviales desembocaban ahí - Otra vez tu perra - chillo Harley

La sonrisa de Punchline se ensanchó - Es momento ponerle final a esto - gritó y se lanzó con todo antes de que Harley pudiera incorporarse. Una de rejas viejas y oxidadas de una alcantarillado pluvial se rompió con el golpe, ambas mujeres rodaron dentro 

Harley lanzó un golpe a Punchline que esquivo, pero dio tiempo a Harley Quinn para incorporarse, logró girar el martillo enorme para evitar un puñal directo a ella - Vamos a bailar inútil Arlequin - los labios de Punchline se curvaron hacia arriba, su mirada se volvió oscura.

Harley se preparó, sintió miedo dentro de ella, en el último encuentro por poco la asesina, pero ella no iba a permitirle pasar sin dar batalla. Harley para calmar sus nervios empezó a recitar una estúpida canción de cuna. Salto intentando golpear a Punchline que logró esquivar. El baile inicio, ambas mujeres eran acróbatas flexibles. Una daga logró dar a la pierna de Harley, chillido agudo, pero no se rindió, giro el martillo con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó a la bruja de atuendo morado en la espalda. Punchline se estrelló en el suelo. Harley jadeo agotada, sujeto sus rodillas apoyando su palma izquierda en la rodilla izquierda, en la derecha sostiene el martillo, mientras encorvada recuperaba el aliento. Lentamente se incorporó, con el dorso de su mano limpió la sangre de su nariz, luego sostuvo por un momento las costillas magulladas. Tomó una soga tirada en el suelo y caminó con cautela hacia su rival, movió el cuerpo de Punchline con el pie mientras mantenía su martillo en alto, luego dio dos patadas más fuertes - Levántate perra- sin respuesta, se veia inconsciente, Harley se inclinó para maniatar a la mujer. Una punzada llegó a su abdomen, un líquido tibio escurre en su estómago. Harley se tambalea confundida, levanta la mano y observa su mano teñida del líquido rojo, levantó la mirada borrosa para ver a Punchline aun en el piso, levantándose lentamente, sostener en su mano el puñal teñido de rojo con la que la hirió, Punchline da unos pasos hacia ella, Harley instintivamente retrocede, su zapato resbala y cae al desagüe, su cuerpo se hundió y terminó siendo arrastrada por el río, junto con la posibilidad de la ayuda del Suicide Squad.

Punchline se queda quieta, de pie mirando como el carmín pintaba el agua mientras el cuerpo de Harley flotaba lejos hacia el río, disfruta el momento de su victoria - Fue un placer - murmuró ella. Su mirada se desvió hacia la salida, un problema menos ahora tenía que ver si la gata había sido eliminada.

La batalla estaba ganándose cuando un golpe llegó a espaldas de Catwoman - Aaargh - gritó ella, quien haya dado el golpe era sigiloso, no lo vio venir. Selina logró evitar otro golpe por parte del adversario solo por poco, ella dio unos cuantos giros acrobáticos y lo enfrentó. Los ojos de Catwoman se hicieron enormes, por un momento olvidó respirar cuando reconoció al hombre- Nightwing - jadeo con poco aire

Dickie Boy para ti - Dick con la nueva programación del Joker respondió 

* * *

La batalla con el Designer continuaba, era un hombre diestro, duro, estudiaba cada movimiento, se adapta - Que buscas Designer - pregunto Batman entre la batalla

Buscar un contendiente digno y derrotarlo - El Designer contestó, las espadas cruzadas entre los combatientes, sus rostros demasiado cerca amenazantes. Las mandíbulas apretadas, la supervivencia, uno luchaba por alcanzar un reto, un reconocimiento, otro buscaba la sobrevivencia propia y de su ciudad.

Que tiene que ver Wayne con esto - sus cuerpos se empujaron mutuamente, ambos contendientes retrocedieron, la espada de Batman sono cortando el aire, la cabeza del Designer bajo esquivando mientras su espada se dirigió hacia su abdomen, un batarang detuvo el golpe mortal

Solo un instrumento para obtener los recursos - gruño el Designer en un giro sosteniendo su espada por la espalda para desviar la espada del murciélago, las chispas destellaron - y una forma para demostrar que ambos están sucios, coludidos. Debilitar al enemigo en su propio juego. El cazador termina siendo casado. El justiciero termina siendo señalado

Batman suspiro internamente, no sabía su identidad, pero había estado pisándole los talones - Tendrás que esforzarte más - gruño Batman. La mano del Designer se deslizó discretamente hacia un arma de fuego. Disparo. Batman se estrelló en el suelo. La sangre salpicó el lugar

Creo que ganó - El Designer apuntó al rostro de Batman, amartillo el arma. Batman golpeo su bota en el piso, un batarang sobresale de ella, dio un golpe en la pantorrilla. El Desinger gruño, el gatillo se oprimió, una bala se impactó en el techo. 

Era hora de escapar, decidió el Designer, tenía un plan de escape. Sabía que al murciélago le encantaba jugar solo o con sus pájaros sin la policía hasta dejar abajo al enemigo para entregarlo envuelto y con un moño a la policía. Era parte del egocentrismo del murciélago, el Designer lo sabía. Batman estaba lo suficientemente herido para no poder ir tras de él, la única forma seria con un golpe mortal y los murciélagos no mataban. 

Las sirenas sonaron a lo lejos. La policía estaba cerca. Batman logro mantener al Designer el tiempo suficiente para la llegada de la policía. Un movimiento que el Designer no cálculo. Batman decidió sacrificar su ego lanzando una alarma desde su cinturón utilitario a Bullock para que dirigiera sus fuerzas policiacas al lugar. El elemento sorpresa – Tramposo – gritó indignado el Designer cuando entro la policia para su arresto – Esto no se ha acabado, aun cuento con los recursos necesarios. Toda su fortuna es mia – el Designer se agitó, la policía lo levantaba del suelo – Esto no ha acabado – amenazó

El corazón de Batman se detuvo, el Designer aseguraba que la fortuna Wayne le pertenecía. – Gracias Batman, nosotros nos encargamos – pidió Bullock

Puedo ayudar con las investigaciones – sugiro Batman

No soy Gordon – respondió Bullock secamente levantando una mano – agradecemos tu cooperación pero hasta no indagar si estas coludido en el caso Wayne te necesitamos fuera de las investigaciones. – Bullock le dio la espalda por un momento

Batman gruño, antes de que Bullock agregara más salió del lugar. De alguna forma derrotado aterrizó en el tejado. Sus puños se cerraron, no podía indagar nada más, sacrifico la investigación, su investigación para saber en concreto los planes del Designer, como recuperar su empresa, como salir limpio de las acusaciones. Batman llenó sus pulmones, levanto la vista al cielo mirando las pocas estrellas visibles. Se sentía profundamente agotado pero la música del baile todavía sonaba. Necesitaba encontrar las fuerzas para continuar. - Cat - espero la contestación de ella - Cat - volvió a llamar con voz más demandante.

* * *

Los golpes de Dick eran precisos, el primer Robin era letal bajo la influencia del Joker, Catwoman apenas lograba esquivar algunos golpes. El látigo se enredó con el conjunto de palos y soga. Dick tiro con fuerza hacia él, Selina con el fuerte impulso trastabilló hacia donde Dick se encontraba. Un golpe se estrelló en su abdomen dejándola sin aire, su visión se nublo. Un golpe se estrelló en su la mandíbula de Selina arrojándola del techo. Su espalda se estrelló en un contenedor de basura haciéndola rebotar en el pavimento de bruces. Selina gimió, escucho a alguien aterrizando a su lado - Cat - escucho por el comunicador. En un intento por levantarse su mano temblorosa se apoyo en el pavimento, intento contestar pero solo un gemido roto salió de su boca - Cat - de nuevo la llamaron. 

Un sonido metálico sonaba en el callejón. Selina intentaba ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondía. Unos pies se colocaron delante de ella, una varilla oxidada se encontraba frente a los pies. Catwoman tosió sangre, débilmente levantó el rostro con sus grandes ojos imploraba que Dick no dejará caer la varilla en el cuerpo de ella, la punta estaba oxidada pero afilada. - Dickie Boy - una voz femenina gritó al otro lado del callejón - rápido el Joker nos necesita 

La varilla se estrelló a un lado de Catwoman, ella se dejó caer en el piso intentando recuperarse de la golpiza. Como aprecio Dick ya se había esfumado. Los ojos de Catwoman se cerraron, su cuerpo se quedó quieto en el pavimento.

* * *

Batman siguió la señal del rastreador de Catwoman, freno frente a un callejón estrecho, bajo corriendo siguiendo la señal, vislumbro un cuerpo tirado junto a un contenedor de basura. Su corazón se detuvo - No- musitó casi audible - Cat - grito tembloroso, corrió, su corazón se sentía en su garganta, suplicaba por que ella estuviera bien, no podía perderla, no más perdidas no lo soportaría otra vez más, la fortuna no importaba, la mansión, se arrepintió cuando hace unos días discutieron, no lo dijo pero culpaba a Selina por aliarse con el Designer secretamente y ahora solo deseaba que esas palabras fueran borradas. 

Se inclinó, con manos temblorosas la atrajo a su regazo. Un débil gemido salio de la boca de ella. Batman la abrazo - Te tengo - dijo estrechando a su pecho conteniendo las lágrimas de la felicidad.

-Bru....-jadeo ella sin fuerzas abriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-Tranquila, te tengo - repitió levantando a su novia en sus brazos

-Dick - gimió ella - tienen a Dick - Batman quedó congelado. Selina lo mira un poco menos aturdida. - Bruce- su voz es más firme, se encuentra más consciente - se encaminaron hacia el Nuevo Gotham en dirección a la Torre Wayne

Selina intenta bajar de los brazos de Bruce pero él no lo permite. Batman introduce a Selina al auto, maneja ferozmente hacia la Torre Wayne. La policía ya se encuentra en el lugar. Batman interviene la radio de la policía, al parecer el Joker tuvo un enfrentamiento con un nuevo vigilante- Clownhunter- asegura Bruce mirando a su compañera que asiente - Investiguemos.

Batman y Catwoman aterrizan en el techo de Wayne Enterprises, hay señales de lucha, un cristal ambar despedazado se encuentra en el suelo, Batman decide tomar los fragmentos, ambos recorren el lugar pero ya se encuentra vacío. La policía ha decidido cerrar el perímetro, la pareja necesita moverse rápido. Aterrizan en el callejón contiguo a dos calles donde decidieron el último encuentro con el Clownhunter - Bruce - sisea Catwoman señalando un cuerpo tirado

Batman se acerca nervioso, esperando que sea Dick con vida o si es un cadáver que no se su chico. Para su sorpresa es el Clownhunter, Batman le retira la máscara, para su sorpresa es solo un jovencito no mayor a Dick, su rostro tiene una horrible mueca de una risa, los ojos están muy grandes, las mejillas muy afiladas, es muy delgado para la supuesta musculatura que porta. Batman abre la armadura para descubrir el delgado cuerpo del chico

\- Es una pena - añade Selina inclinándose hacia el cuerpo para examinarlo- es muy joven y tan...delgado - ella mira a Batman sus ojos se abren - _¡Oh cielos Bruce!_ \- Catwoman se levantó de un golpe - _Harley_ necesitamos encontrarla 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo a continuación que sera dentro de poco subido  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 32.La Emboscada.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/59649259).  
> 


	10. Chapter 42. En Ruinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Ánade real.Chapter 41. D+I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56962354)

Batman y Catwoman recorren las alcantarillas, el último lugar donde vieron a Harley con vida, han encontrado sangre, pero su rastro se ha perdido. Temen que haya sido arrastrada por el agua, no saben si la encontraran aún viva o solo un cuerpo.

El comunicador de Batman cruje - _Bat... atac....ey._ \- Batman le hace empieza a moverse para una mejor señal. - _Batman..stk.._ \- menos interferencia, pero casi puede jurar que es la voz de Batgirl, el murciélago se mueve ansioso en busca de una mejor zona, Selina lo sigue con la mirada. - _Batman, ¿me copias? tenemos una emergencia en Wayne Enterprise._ \- Batman siente como su corazón se acelera, Barbara esta bien.

-Aquí Batman cual es la situación. - tiene que enfocarse, más adelante buscará respuestas y se darán un breve espacio para la reunión, pero lo apremiante es ahora la misión. Su corazón da otro vuelco al escuchar a Tim de fondo, su pajarito está a salvo, dos menos de que preocuparse, faltan dos. -¿Esta Drake contigo? - aun así quiere confirmarlo.

- _Afirmativo, fuimos rescatados por los alumnos de Hood y un nuevo Wingman.Bruce Dick está bajo el control del Joker-_ eso hizo que su estómago cayera. _\- El fue quien nos secuestró y casi mata a Hood_ -informa Barbara, la voz de Tim se escucha de fondo. -- _Batman, el Joker está en D+I, está saqueando las armas, es necesaria tu presencia ahora. Intentaremos detenerl_ o - La comunicación se corta abruptamente, Batman tiene que ponerse en marcha, si el Joker toma sus armas entonces es posible que se desate una guerra en el interior de Gotham, miles de heridos, víctimas inocentes.

Batman se acerca a Catwoman - Necesitamos ir a la Wayne Enterprise lo antes posible - decide. - Batgirl y Drake no creo que puedan contener por mucho al Joker.

Catwoman niega con la cabeza - ¡¿Ellos están a salvo, pero?!- ella agita las manos.

-Hood al parecer envio chicos que tomó bajo su tutela - explicó - Cat, necesitamos ir.

Selina negó con la cabeza- Tú dirígete hacia allá, yo me encargaré de encontrar a Harley. - Batman accedió, giró sobre sus talones y tomo el Batmovil para ir donde su equipo lo necesitaba. Mientras conducía la información apenas desciende por la cabeza de Batman, había desterrado a Hood, bueno el chico también hizo caso omiso y no solo volvió, se declaro vivo ante las cámaras dejando a Bruce Wayne teniendo que lidiar con la prensa y a Batman amenazandolo, solo que esta vez la amenaza de Jason Todd fue más convincente que la de Batman. Con la muerte de Alfred su mundo se vino a abajo, pero quiso castigarlo sin permitirse asistir, Tim fue el encargado de informarle sobre la amnesia de Dick y la muerte de Alfred así como las consecuencias de su presencia en el lugar, Bruce había intervenido la llamada, Tim tenía la costumbre de darle pase libre a Jason, Bruce casi da marcha atrás cuando escucho a Jason tan roto y luego cambio a ira, Tim y Jason se hicieron de palabras. Por un momento dudo que pareciera bajo el riesgo de ser expulsado del lugar, sin embargo tampoco obedeció, Jason solo burló la seguridad y se presentó; contra las expectativas Jason recordó a Alfred como insistía en mantener a la familia unida durante su brindis y a pesar de que hubo bastante fricción hacia Jason por parte de los otros sobre asuntos que desconocía Jason tuvo la cortesía de no crucificar a Bruce por sus errores, fue amable y hasta al final le dijo que no estaba molesto con él, pero le hizo ver que los demas lo estaban y tenía que solucionar su desastre. Cuando Jason salió por esa puerta pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, parte de él se sintió aliviado. Y ahora tenía a su hijo favorito siendo un villano bajo el control del Joker y a su oveja negra rescatandolos. Tal vez era momento de arreglar su error _" ni siquiera el mocoso del Red Hood tuvo el valor de una bala real"_ esas fueron las palabras del pingüino. Y si Hood nunca rompió su palabra, y si tal vez fue un dispara en blanco. ¿pero por qué no le dijo nada? solo permitió que creyera lo peor, solo saco su sarcasmo a relucir.

\- Maldición Jason, tendremos una larga conversación.- gruño para sí mismo estrellando el batmovil en una de las entradas. El murciélago encontró poca resistencia, accedió a una entrada secreta hacia el sótano donde estaban todas sus armas y proyectos. Por desgracia en medio del desastre los hombres del Joker tenían cautivo a Lucius Fox, ya habían robado armas y batimoviles.

Las pantallas se abrieron mostrando la imagen del Joker - Hola Batsy chillo el Joker con alegría. - , nunca me hablaste de todos tus juguetes, eres un niño muy codicioso que necesita aprender a compartir, me temo que he sido el elegido para darte esa lección. - como era de esperarse la risa del Joker inundó el lugar mientras Batman se abría paso para rescatar a Lucius.

-Batsy, Batsy por mucho tiempo te has interpuesto. Me pregunto como lo tomaras cuando mi hijo se encargue de ti. - La rabia de Batman aumento, las alarmas de seguridad de Wayne Enterprise sonaron algunas puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Los hombres llevaban a Lucius hacia un Batmovil para llevarlo con ellos. - Te advierto Joker que si le tocas un pelo.

-¿A quien te refieres? a tu chico dorado, a al dolor de cabeza que ambos hemos creado. - Batman continuó luchando, pero internamente se inquieto - Tal vez no pueda obtener toda la herencia Wayne, pero con solo la de tu pajarito azul y la del rojo me brindará satisfacción y quien sabe - la cara del Joker se acercó a la pantalla -con un poco de suerte cuando tu ya no estés, mi nuevo pajarito pueda hacerse cargo del resto. Una vez que te hayas ido. - la risa maniaca del Joker se extendió por el lugar, el Batmovil que llevaba a Lucios arrancó, Batman estaba muy lejos, lo estaba perdiendo.

Un estruendo se escuchó, dos bombas fueron a dar a los neumáticos, solo que Batman no las lanzo, una sombra negra con un murciélago azul volaba hacia el auto, uno de sus trajes experimentales.

El batmovil zig zagueo debido a la pérdida de las llantas, el batman azul descendió sobre el auto y abrió el capó, el traje estaba diseñado para aumentar la fuerza y tenía unas garras se lograban calentarse para fundir el metal mas duro. Los hombres del Joker huyeron, el murciélago negro saco a Lucius con gentileza y lo acomodo en el suelo mientras los hombres del Joker se retiran.

Batman aterrizó a pocos metros del murciélago negro y Lucius, este se quito la mascara que lo cubría, era Lucas Fox, Batwing con el nuevo traje prototipo.- Batwing - lo llamo llegando donde la pareja, se inclinó para examinar a Lucius, estaba drogado con la toxina del Joker - llevalo a la batcave, ahi encontraras el antídoto. - sugiro. Lucius asintió cubrió su rostro y salió con su padre en brazos.

Batman necesitaba resguardar el lugar y ver la forma de que las víctimas fueran atendidas. -Batman - gritó Drake - ya hemos puesto a salvo a todos en las oficinas, la policía y los paramédicos se están encargando. - informó deteniendo su carrera por un segundo mientras empezaba a contabilizar con la vista los prototipos sustraídos por el Joker. -Dime que lograste detenerlos.

Barbara también aterrizaba sobre las computadoras para hacer el cerrado de emergencia del lugar, con avidez tecleo haciendo funcionar las muertas metálicas para cerrar herméticamente el lugar.

-Me temo que no Drake, no llegue a tiempo - Batman también hacia un recuento, se encaminó a un prototipo, el winter Batsuit. -Será mejor que estemos preparados, el Joker esta vez va por todo - mientras hablaba empezó a desempacar el traje.

-acaso ¿El Joker no siempre va por todo? -afirmó Batgirl que miro hacia otro lado mientras Bruce cambiaba su traje.

-Siempre ha sido un nihilista, pero esta vez nos quiere a todos muertos. Y quiere usar a Dick para cobrar la herencia como único heredero.- esa era la única pieza que le faltaba a Tim, se había percatado del cambio de juego, uno más letal. Menos juegos.

-Por eso buscaba eliminar a las mayores amenazas antes de llegar a ti. Por eso intentó asesinar primero a Hood. - intuyo Tim, luego se sacudió por completo y con ojos sorprendidos se dirigió a Bruce ya completamente cambiado - Robin fue tras Hood y Dick, necesitamos rastrearlos. - sugirió.

-Vamos al avión - Batman mando el batmovil de regreso y uso su comando de voz para traer el avión a su ubicación. Los tres subieron al tejado donde el jet ya los esperaba. Una luz cegadora desviar la atención de todos. Batman se puso en guardia, Drake le hizo una seña para que esperara, al parecer tanto como Tim y Barbara sabían algo que él no. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando apareció Robin y su consternación vino cuando observó su estado, el traje tenía manchas de sangre. El corazón de Bruce se paralizó, corrió hacia su hijo. 

Batman corre hacia Damian - Robin - jadea asustado, es ahora todo Bruce, el murciélago se ha ido. Busca heridas, pero Damián lo rechaza.

-No es mi sangre - declara. Barbara jadea el nombre de Dick cubriendo sus labios, Batman se queda congelado, teme lo peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin con eso concluye los capítulos por personaje, ahora solo se centraran en uno solo trabajo.  
> [Devastados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432656)


End file.
